Jubileena Bing-Bing
Jubileena Bing-Bing is a racer. She and Taffya Muffonfudge are unlocked in the second track in Sugar Rush Speedway. Her candy theme revolves around maraschino cherries and cherry pie. Biography Jubileena Bing-Bing: The cherry on the top "Once look at her racing car and it's obvious Jubileena is as sweet as a cherry pie. Her cheerful smile and her enthusiasm are really contagious. Despite being one of the best racers of Sugar Rush, she doesn't always aim for the finish line. Winning is nice, but in the end, the only thing that really matters is love!" Appearance Jubileena Bing-Bing is a pretty, young girl characterized by her candied cherry theme. She has bright crimson hair that is pulled into pigtails on the sides of her head. She additionally wears a sugared cherry helmet with a red visor for racing. She wears a white shirt with two cherries on it, and it is topped by a small red jacket and frilled red skirt. Her leggings are a lighter shade of deep pink and she wears ruby-coloured boots. Jubileena has medium reddish skin and mahogany eyes. Personality Jubileena makes her first appearance on the racetrack, where she is paying a gold coin to enter the Random Roster Race. She is effervescent and enthusiastic, dancing and skipping as she yells, "Oh, yeah!" When Ralph-the monster- appears covered in taffy, she can be seen cowering behind her kart, and then shrieking in panic as she jumps up and down. Jubileena later appears in the junkyard with the other racers and Vanellope. She is the first one to follow Taffyta into mocking Vanellope and destroying the Likkity Split, suggesting she is easily influenced. She only says one line in the entire movie here: "Oh no! I g-g-g-glitch too!" In the Random Roster Race, she gets à la moded by Adorabeezle early on in Gumball Gorge. At the end of the movie, she expresses shock and then horrified crying when Vanellope is revealed to be their Princess and jokes about their execution; afterwards, though, she and the other racers happily accept Vanellope as both a friend and ruler. Jubileena makes her last appearance at Calhoun and Felix's wedding. Memorable Quotes *"Oh, yeah!" *"Oh no! I g-g-g-glitch, too!" --When she and the other racers are destroying The Likkity Split *"AAHHHHHH!" -When she gets Ala-Moded by Adorabeezle. Trivia *When all the racers are paying their fee for the race it appears that her recolour pays for her as she manages to get to her kart (next to Taffyta) by the time her name is announced and does a spin. *Her figure has red eyes and pale skin, as opposed to her deeper colored complexion in the film. *In the scene where King Candy lies about the game being unplugged, Jubileena is seen amongst the crowd, running over to Adorabeezle Winterpop and Snowanna Rainbeau. They then join hands and huddle together in the chaos of Game Central Station. *She is the only racer to be outdone by her recolor. *Her plush smells like cherries. *In the music video, When Can I See You Again? a dancer is based on her. *Fans believe Citrusella Flugpucker seems to be sisters with Jubileena and the name Bing-Bing is more of a nickname. *It is possible that her catchphrase is either, "Oh Yeah!" (Seen when her name is called) or "It's Zingy" (Seen on her stand). Gallery See Images of Jubileena Bing-Bing. Names in Other Languages Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Racers Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females